rionoerufandomcom-20200215-history
Relationship
Love Relationships On 2013, he's also rumored to have been in a date with Jennyca Jodar (sister of Zainol's girlfriend, Veronicca/D'netta/Tytie) but "broken up on 17th May 2014", due to both Rionoeru and Jennyca's "mismatch in terms of love direction". But, Folkin, Rionoeru's childhood best friend and 1/3 of the Trio Mixers MY (which Rionoeru also joined), stated that Rionoeru has said to him that Rionoeru himself never being in a relationship with Jennyca and stated that "Jennyca and I are only friends, not more than that," ''and the fact Rionoeru stated in a personal interview ''(occurred on October) that his love relationship with Jennyca has been flagged as "false/untrue", he has no serious love connection with Jennyca Jodar and never want to have love feelings towards someone - randomly. On July 2014, he has revealed himself that he'd fell in love with a videogame and/or anime cosplayer, but not disclosing the name of the cosplayer. However, he stated that he is now have 'adoptive sibling sister-brother' connection with the cosplayer he'd mentioned that he'd fell in love with, and attempting to keep maintaining the relationship this way, rather than being fully in love relationship with the cosplayer. This is because he has confessed his feelings towards the cosplayer, but failed as the cosplayer rejected it, explained to Rionoeru that she didn't want to be in a relationship at that moment he confessed to her.[I never want her to hate me for it... and I just ...if I can...I just wanna be her little brother while she be my 'onee-chan' (adoptive sister)...] News article by LFGA Journalists, via Facebook. Despite that most of his friends demanded a true answer regarding Rio's relationship status, Rionoeru has finally revealed on his Twitter account that he's fully criticized Jennyca's relations with Ramzie Romie, a friend of Rio himself. He posted the picture below in his Twitter, stated: Rio also have revealed that he has fall for a friend of him on his social life. On Nightkids interview for his upcoming debut album "Noelle Girl", he revealed that he've fallen in love with a girl he met on Twitter, stating that the girl "is a very caring, kind and nice, apart from being adorable, cool, radiant or beautiful". However, for 'safety precautions', he stated that he'll not reveal it until 'the suitable time to tell it' comes to him. On 1st December 2014, in a interview with Slam! Entertainment SBH, when the interviewer asked about Rio's relationship status, Rio answered, "...I don't think I need to get into relationship...forever. Even though if that girl (that Rionoeru have confessed before) ask for it, I would say... never. Reject it. And all the status (refer to his tweet about afterlife (1)(2)) I've posted in Twitter? That's to make her realized how much I've affection to her, how much I love her... but it's no use... she even have ignored me. So, yeah...like I said, why wasting your time on finding your true love when you're unlucky in it?" ] Rio also stated that he will not get into relationship after the situation that he'd face in his real life and get his focus on cyberspace and musical (arts) careers, at all costs, and by any means. Rumors began to struck again to Rio when Rio himself posted a tweet that he needs a 'special friend' (refers to girlfriends), as for his jealousy towards his friends began to grow. On September 2015, in an interview conducted by HF.DB brothers duo (Consists of Hafizan Faiz and Faris Iskandar), Rio has answered one of their question regarding his point of view in relationships (love relationships). He stated that he is "over with relationships", as he gave up on being in a date/relationship {Confirmed by Folkin of Trio Mixers/Heartbeat Revolution}. He answered, in the interview: "...regarding relationships...after being countless time going into relationships, and then it's fucking failed (just like that)...I'm definitely decided that I do not need to get into (love) relationships, 'cause I'm definitely unlucky in it. Trying to get in relationship needs lots and lots of efforts, and of course, risks, and knowing that relationships would fully affect myself in the present and future, I would rather trying to get into everything else such as studying and preparing myself to become multi-instrumentalist musician, cyberspace expert and other stuff that I'd love to do than fucking get into a relationship. I mean - it's fucking dip-shit wasting your time to be in a relationship when you failed, and you have anything else that's pretty important..." On December 1, 2015, Hafizi, vocalist of Heartbeat Revolution and one of the three members of Trio Mixers (along with Rio), revealed that the true reason that Rio moved out from his Form 6 study (apart from his reason to further venture in Diploma), is because a friend of him, named Sharon Valentine Majapun, of Pre-University (Pra-Universiti) of SMK Limbanak (PRA-U 4B Q2 2015 - 4A 2016), has rejected his confession, for unknown reasons. As the reveal have much attention, Rio have declined most of the questions that involves himself along with Sharon Valentine. On January 2016, the tables turned around when Rio revealed in the QCINC interview that he is "in a relationship with someone who had taken care of him, giving him spirit of support in chasing/venturing his dream", yet he told that he did not want to reveal who she is, as for to avoid any gossips. NK Borneo's July interview article with Rio has revealed that he decided to continue (and keeping in) becoming single in love relationship, as to focus on his future-planned (entertainment) career, as well as focusing on his (new) trail of further (tertiary studies) as written in the article: "...well, that (refers to love relationships) ''has been decided that I have wish, and hope for it never come to my life, again. I need to focus on becoming better at stuff like entertaining stuff...music, such stuff like that.." Oath of Brotherhood Relationships Rio has a brotherhood relationship with Zainol Fikri, since 2010''[....Rionoeru officially became brothers with Zainol on the year of 2010.]'' News article by LFGA Journalists, via Facebook.. When GiGaMedia asked Rio the reason behind his brotherhood with Zainol, he stated: : ''"...I become brothers with him because I owe him lots and lots of his help, and one of his help I'll never forget is helping me get out from a very big hole which leads to the pipe switch (I didn't see it while walking, that's why). If he ain't there, I don't know what will happen to me, like, I might stuck in there for hours! (laughs)" References :